1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the necessity of instituting multiple vane cleaning procedures for a turbocharger subjected to exhaust gasses.
The present invention further relates to a method for determining the necessity of instituting multiple vane cleaning procedures for a variable geometry turbocharger subjected to exhaust gasses.
The present invention further relates to a method to operate an electronic controlled internal combustion engine equipped with an ECU having memory and a turbocharger, to effect cleaning of the turbocharger vanes.
The present invention further relates to a method to operate an electronic controlled heavy duty diesel engine equipped with an electronic control unit (ECU) having a memory and a variable geometry turbocharger to determine whether to effect cleaning of the vanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,040 discloses a method and apparatus for determining when to initiate cleaning of a turbine blade of a turbocharger. The performance of the compressor portion of the turbocharger is monitored and upon a degradation of performance being detected it is indicated that fouling of the turbine blades has occurred. In response to this indication, a water injection system is energized for supplying atomized water under high pressure to the exhaust gas, powering the turbocharger to effectively clean the turbine blades. Means are provided for decreasing the speed of the turbocharger during the cleaning cycle to allow for effective cleaning operation. Miller, et al., '040 monitors the performance of the turbocharger compressor and upon degradation of the performance, makes a determination that cleaning is necessary.
Beck, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,483 discloses a method for wet cleaning of the nozzle rings of an exhaust gas turbocharger turbine based on thermal shock of the contaminants and includes the steps of injected water in repeated relatively short amounts into the exhaust duct immediately upstream of the nozzle ring. A delay between injections allows the nozzle ring to reheat to operating temperature so that each water injection causes a thermal shock. An apparatus to perform the method includes water injection nozzles installed in the exhaust gas casing and a control system. The method and apparatus provide improved cleaning using less water than in known methods.